


Forgiveness

by exploringcastleoblivion (PurpleArmadillo), PurpleArmadillo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm looking at you Axel, mention of past murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArmadillo/pseuds/exploringcastleoblivion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArmadillo/pseuds/PurpleArmadillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of conversation between Lea, Even, and Ienzo following the events of DDD. It seems not everyone is ready to forgive and forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I will write something longer but for now enjoy these small drabbles. I love imagining how Lea and the revived apprentices would interact post-DDD, especially considering at least two of them have reasons to be angry with him -- three, if Ienzo has told Aeleus exactly how Zexion died and who is to blame.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix.

“…So my point is, Lea,” Ienzo says with a resigned sigh, finally lifting his eyes from the stack of research notes to give Lea his full attention. “Without your rather…deplorable actions, we likely would’ve met far worse fates enslaved as vessels in Xehanort’s schemes. With that in mind,” A pause. “I suppose I should thank you.”

Lea blinks, momentarily taken aback. He was expecting a snide comment of some sort, or at least a passive aggressive hint of ill will. Perhaps an open threat even. But a thank you?

“Uh, you’re welcome,” he says, running a gloved hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. Acid green eyes remain wary however– Zexion was always skilled at hiding behind polite words and calculated lies. He’s willing to bet Ienzo is the same. One can never be too careful.

But Ienzo isn’t looking at him anymore. Instead he’s gazing expectantly across the room where Even is pointedly ignoring them both as he organizes the bookshelf. 

Silence descends. Ienzo clears his throat.

“Even? Is there anything you would like to add to the conversation?”

Even takes his time meticulously rearranging the last handful of books before straightening and turning stiffly around. He doesn’t bother glancing at Lea, choosing to glare down his nose at Ienzo instead.

“If you think for one minute that I’m going to _thank_ the traitorous filth who _murdered_ me in cold blood, then you are sadly mistaken.” Turning his back on both of them, Even marches for the door. “While _you_ may have chosen to forgive him, it doesn’t mean I’m obligated to do the same.”

“Hey,” Lea raises his lanky arms in what he hopes is a calming manner, prepared to launch into an explanation in his own defense (it’s isn’t as though he wanted to carry out those orders - he didn’t really have a choice if he was to gain Marluxia’s trust.) But the words die in his throat.

Because there’s a pair of steely blue eyes watching him once more–and suddenly the air feels oppressively thick and suffocating. 

“Oh, I never said anything about _forgiveness._ ”


End file.
